


The Very Beginning

by rubeanddodo



Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeanddodo/pseuds/rubeanddodo
Summary: The beginning of it all.





	

**I don't know why but I was reminded of this story when walking this morning. It was 7 years ago that I wrote it and I never did have it beta'd.  I hope you enjoy it.**

 

_A little tickle in my head that refused to go away. I haven't had it beta'd so I apologize now for any mistakes. As is so obvious, I am not MM nor do I own any of these characters._  
  
He was out in the fields, making a nuisance of himself. Riding on his large white stallion, bawling out orders to the field hands in his blustering way, threatening them with being sold south or terrible whippings. But the slaves all knew Mastuh Gerald was all bark and no bite. They covered their smiles and bent back to their work. Big Sam started to sing with his deep bass voice and soon the others joined in, 'Well my gal is in Houston...'  
  
Gerald O'Hara had been pushed out the door by Mammy early that morning. She told him Miz Ellen did not need him right now and it would be best if he stayed away till the time came. Mrs. O'Hara's confinement had started in the night, his son would soon be born. A boy who would be christened Gerald O'Hara the second. Gerald had many plans for his namesake. He looked over the flourishing fields of cotton, his slaves working hard, the cattle gently grazing, the fine horse stock in the paddocks. He saw the quietness of the tall pines, the slow river that flowed by, the barns, the neat and orderly slave cabins and the white house that stood proud and strong. His land, his Tara. How hard he had worked for this but look how much he been blessed with and now a son to complete his happiness.  
  
A little pickanny came running towards him, waving his arms, and calling in a high pitched voice, "Mastah Gerald, Masta Gerald, Mammy says fur you to come right now!".  
  
With a loud whoop Gerald dug his heels in General's side and taking the fences that lay between him and the Big House, rode like the devil to meet his new son. Galloping up to the front stairs, he dismounted, tossing the reins to the young boy whose job it was to shoo the peacocks from Mrs. O'Hara's lovely, green lawn. Bursting through the door, his fine leather boots pounding on the hard wood floors, Gerald bellowed  "Where is he, where is my son?"   
  
"Hush, Mista Gerald, you'll be disturbin' your child and wakin' Miz. Ellen!" Mammy reprimanded. She was standing in the front hall waiting with some trepidation for Mistuh Gerald.  
  
Gerald immediately abashed, lowered his voice. Gerald could still not believe his luck and the honour he received in having the gentle Ellen Robillard as his wife. She had brought grace and beauty to his Tara. She had smoothed the rough edges and brought order to his home. He loved her deeply almost more than Tara herself. And now she had born him a son! "Of course mammy, you are right, and how is Mrs. O'Hara, is she alright?"  
  
"Yes suh, but she is worn out, this child gave her a lot of hard work."  
  
"Well, where is he, when can I see him?"  
  
"Flora is just cleanin' the babe up a bit. She will be down soon. Um, Mista Gerald, I'm sorry, I have some sad news, suh. Your child, well..."  
  
"What Mammy, is he not healthy, does he be sickly?"  
  
"Well suh, your child, well she is a girl. A fine healthy girl. I'm sorry suh, I know how much you were set for a boy child."  
  
"A girl?" This was not what Gerald had expected at all. A girl? He had a daughter?

With some bit of disappointment, he said "And so it's a girl, is it? But she's healthy you say? Whist, I would like to meet my child. Please bring the colleen to me then Mammy. "  
  
"Yes suh, right away. Mammy lumbered out the parlour room door calling for Flora to bring the baby down. A few minutes later she reentered the room, holding a small thing wrapped in flowing linen and lace. The babe started to fuss then let out a loud wail. Gerald gently took his new daughter in his arms and she immediately settled in his warm, loving arms. "Ah, my lass you are a beauty, that's the Lord's truth." He gazed at the small perfection he held. She had a thick head of ebony black hair, inky eyelashes that seemed incredibly long and thick, her skin so clear and white, and her perfect little rosebud mouth. Gerald fell in love in an instant. "Has there ever been a more beautiful child than this? Mammy tell the truth, she is perfect, isn't she?"  
  
" Well suh, I reckon she is a pretty thing at that."  
  
"Leave us Mammy, I would like to get to know my darling little girl." With a broad smile on her shining face, Mammy left father and child alone.  
  
"He loves dat chile, I knows it already." Mammy whispered to herself. "Praise the Lord, who is good and kind." With her characteristic heavy tread, she made her way up the stairs to take care of her Miz Ellen.  
  
"And so my little puss. You are a girl after all. And will you be breaking my heart as well as all the other men in your life? " Gerald smiled down at this beauty he held in his arms. "And what shall we be naming you, hmm? I know, you shall be named for the lady that bore me, Katherine Scarlett O'Hara. That will be your name, and proud of it you shall be.  
  
Ah my sweet, Katie Scarlett. So many wishes I have for you today. I wish for you to grow strong, and healthy. I shall teach you to ride the wildest stallions and jump the highest fences. You shall be brave and sure. You shall be given all that you want, the prettiest dolls, the loveliest frocks, the daintiest shoes. You shall be the Belle of the Clayton County and many other counties to be sure, for I can see the beauty in you now. All your heart's desires shall be met, my darling little one. And when you are grown, you shall marry well. Your husband will be a Southerner and a gentleman and he shall love you as much as he loves life itself. You shall never want for anything, that is my promise to you, darling child."  
  
Katie Scarlett O'Hara, lips started to purse, then she started to squirm and before Gerald knew what was happening, this wee thing was crying to beat the band. He chuckled to himself, "Yes," he thought, "She is strong and she had the lungs to prove it."  
  
"Mammy, Mammy, come get this infernal, screaming child, she needs to be fed! Pork, where are you? Come here, I have orders for you! A tot of rum for all the men and a stick of candy for each child! For the women, give them each a fifty cent coin! It be my child's birthday and we shall all celebrate the arrival of Katherine Scarlett O'Hara!"  
  
Though Gerald got ripping roaring drunk that night he never forgot the instant he fell in love with his darling Katie Scarlett. She was his first born and best loved child. His pride in her never wavered nor his love for her. For she was Katie Scarlett O'Hara of the great plantation, Tara. And God help the man that tried to tame her.


End file.
